


逃亡者

by Herusa



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Witch Hunt - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Mpreg, Sad and Sweet, Soul Bond, T'hy'la, Witch Hunt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 惡魔Jim一直都希望有一個朋友，結果到王國的都城打算採購食物回家時遇到了王子Spock，Spock帶他去玩，跟他聊天，教他所渴求的知識。然後被王國的大祭司發現Jim是惡魔，由於有證據闡明那人是惡魔後可以直接跳過審判，Jim很快就被綁在木柱上處決，結果他當然沒有死，可是他對所有人都失望了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Spock/Jim  
> 分級：M  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：先甜後苦

在這個古老而昌盛的王國裡，有一片一望無際的平原，平原上有一間精緻的小木屋。在流傳已久的傳說裡說有一個一千年前就已經住在平原上，會吃人的惡魔，那個惡魔會利用與生俱來的帥氣容貌魅惑人類，不管是男生或是女生都不可能逃得過惡魔的手心，而且他的法力高強，懂得變成各種形態去引誘好奇又不怕死，前去平原探險的人，等到那些人在陷阱裡呼救無果時，發現死神已經把鐮刀架在自己最柔軟脆弱的脖子上......

 

 

可是事實，又是否如此呢？

 

 

晨光初露之時，小木屋裡走出一個青年，突然吹起的一陣風使他閉上眼用手臂遮住自己的臉，強風息止後他放下雙手，青年居然變了一個身材高䠷，留著金色曲髮的藍眼睛女生。她滿意的摸摸自己光滑的臉，跨到那匹駿美的白馬身上揮動拴繩，白馬似是知道主人的心意般向著平原邊緣的森林跑去，過了森林後就是王國最熱鬧的都城，而這個王國主要以精神力量強大、邏輯為上的瓦肯人為主，當然也有來自世界不同地方的種族在此定居。

 

 

Jim，那個居住在平原中的男孩就是人們口中那個所謂惡魔，沒錯他是一個惡魔，可他是一個從來都沒有傷害過任何一個人的惡魔，本來就孤獨地在平原生活的他沒有朋友，只有前去都城的市場採購時才有機會與人類交流。他更加想做的事是想要弄明白自己生存的意義，在一千年前某一個乾燥的秋天，平原燒起了大火，Jim就這樣無聲無息的在熊熊烈焰中誕生。究竟因誰而生，為何而生？一千年後還是找不到答案，又或者在這世上根本就不存在這個問題的答案。

 

 

Jim找了棵樹把白馬拴住，都城的繁華，文明的開化使他每次來到這裡都要驚艷一次，他細細欣賞每一座房子都精緻得有如藝術品的街道，手裡拿著一個他最喜歡吃的蘋果慢步。帶點涼意的風又再吹起，帽子被吹走落到地上，一個齊瀏海的男生撿起帽子叫住Jim，說：「小姐，這是妳的嗎？」Jim回頭，與黑髮啡眼的男生對視，朝他點頭微笑。指尖與指尖相碰的剎那間，男孩的心裡炸出一朵朵火花，這個女生，是一出生就已經注定要與男孩共渡一生的人。

 

 

「我是否......可以得知妳的名字？」

 

 

Jim發誓自己在男孩的耳尖上看到燃燒的綠暈，她的笑靥迷人，比一般女孩低沈的聲音從喉裡傳出：「我的名字是Kimmy。」然後他想伸手跟對方握手。男孩看了眼Jim，帶點尷尬的負著手後退半步，Jim認得瓦肯人的外表卻不知道他們不隨便與人有身體接觸，因為他們族人的精神力量強大得可以單靠一剎那的接觸就影響到另外一個人，至於是哪種影響就不好解釋了。

 

 

「我是Spock，我們比較習慣較少的身體接觸。」

 

 

「是嗎？」Jim摸著後腦勺笑起來，這些神奇的瓦肯人還有這樣的習俗，也是今天才知道呢。Spock面無表情的注視面前那位既美麗又爽直的女生，平日聰穎得很的腦袋此刻卻像一團漿糊般糊在一起完全運轉不了，他想跟Jim提出相處得更久的建議，但那個建議會是什麼？然而身為一個瓦肯與人類的混血兒，自己的那一半刻住衝動和感性的人類血統就要在這些時候派上用場了，他衝口而出：「Kimmy，我想帶妳遊覽我們的都城，請問妳願意嗎？」

 

 

一刻猶豫都沒有，Jim幾乎是Spock說完的下一秒就答應了。

 

 

Spock朝Jim微微頜首，走在他的前方。總是一本正經的瓦肯人腰背挺直，步速適中的走著，Jim興奮的跟在Spock身後，有樣學樣的學Spock走路的姿勢，卻沒發現自己的雙手已經沁出了涼汗。努力想要和其他人親近的同時，Jim還是小心翼翼的護住自己的真正身份，孤獨一人的生活他已經受夠了，他只是想要與正常人一樣可以上學、交朋友、談戀愛、結婚生子然後跟自己愛護的人一起終老。

 

 

從來都沒有深入認識過這個都城的Jim看什麼都覺得很好奇，Spock意識到本應該跟在自己後面的女孩子不見了，他緊張的轉過身看著人聲鼎沸的街上專注在搜尋那個比他瘦小的身影，幅度細微的搖頭嘆氣走過去站到蹲在地上看玻璃箱裡悠閒游弋的魚的Jim身後。女孩聽到那熟悉的腳步帶著微笑回頭，明亮得耀眼的笑容掛在可愛的臉上，在陽光照耀下顯出砂金色的曲髮垂在鎖骨旁，天藍色的雙眼與清澄無雲的青空相襯，又有幾分像南方出產的醇酒。看得出神的Spock就這樣與Jim窘迫的對視了好一會，Jim不太理解這樣的舉動有什麼含意，因為這是他第一次看一個人的眼睛超過三十秒，三十秒對Jim來說已經是一個很大的挑戰了。

 

 

「咳咳...」Spock伸出左手握拳掩住自己的嘴輕咳減退兩人之間尷尬的氣氛，Jim起身，繼續跟在Spock身後。穿過大街後他們來到豎立在都城正中心，Jim推測這一定是宗教性的建築。「這裡是全國最重要的祭壇。」Jim點頭，然後看著祭壇外牆依照黃金比例來設計，繁鎖卻充滿美感的線條發出讚嘆的聲音。終極理性的美麗真的只有瓦肯人才能設計出，這是眾所周知的事實。把注意力全部放在欣賞從未細看過的宏偉建築的Jim沒有注意到旁邊那位投來的目光，那目光柔和得有如水一樣，深沈得像最高的天空，最深的大海。然而每次Spock也能也準確在Jim轉過頭來看自己的時候別過頭，可是耳尖的那一抹綠卻怎麼也騙不到人。

 

 

「Spock，可以請你再帶我去其他地方參觀嗎？」

 

 

Spock挑眉，顯然是沒想過Jim會問這個問題，更何況以自己的身份實在是不適合在距離王官太遠的地方走動。他認真的想了想，還是決定把Jim帶到類似於自己的秘密基地的書店，他們在街角轉入巷子裡左穿右插，很快就到了一家隱藏於市集的書店。Jim踏著輕快的步伐推門走進去，本來在櫃檯後打瞌睡，有著一頭啡短髮的男人聽到門鈴後被嚇醒，睡眼惺忪的跟他們打招呼。Spock告訴Jim 店主Leonard是人類，本來的職業是醫生，因為受不了總是看見戰爭帶來的傷亡而申請提早退役，跑到瓦肯開起書店來，反正以前立功積下來的賞金再加上賣書的收入也足夠過日子，就沒有理會太多在這落地生根了。

 

 

Spock有一個不為人知的小小喜好，就是對人類的文學作品和歷史特別有興趣。也許這與他的血脈有關，他的母親是一個人類，對於自己另一個家鄉感到好奇是符合邏輯的。Jim覺得驚奇的到處走，這些書......全部都好想拿回家慢慢看！「喜歡嗎？喜歡就拿去看呀，反正我就剩下這副老骨頭了，這些都不重要。」Leonard的聲音從後方傳來，Jim深呼吸，從書櫃抽出一本厚薄適中的小說，向Leonard問：「謝謝，我可以叫你Bones嗎？」男人點頭，拿起桌面上的書繼續讀。Jim哼著歌坐到Spock對面。

 

 

過了一會兒後，Jim的肚子咕咕的響起來，聽覺比普通人類靈敏三倍的Spock放下書本，不解的看著對面那個豪放得不似淑女的女孩，「Kimmy妳是否飢餓？」他語塞，有點為難的點點頭。

 

 

「肚子餓的話樓上烤箱裡有雞，我今天手癢練習了一下，裡面沒有骨了放心吃。」

 

 

「謝謝Bones！」Jim急不及待的一溜煙跑到樓上，幾乎是用直覺依循味道找到香噴噴的烤雞。

 

 

而Spock，在Jim跑上樓梯的同時看到他的裙擺之下露出了一根深紅色的尾巴。

 

 

本來坐得正舒服，專注看書的Leonard也感受到寂寥的空氣突然從兩個孩子之間蔓延開去。然後他才想起剛剛已經察覺到一點端倪了，Jim那根他以為自己藏得很好實際上一踩上樓梯下面的人就一覽無遺的尾巴。

 

 

「Kimmy！」Spock隨Jim跑上樓梯。

 

 

感覺到事情走向越發越危險，Leonard立即把書店的大門鎖上，並把向外的門窗都調為鏡面模式（即外面的人只到鏡子，裡面的人能看到外面的情況）。為什麼Jim的處境那麼危險？因為王國的憲法有明文規定禁止包庇惡魔、惡魔的眷屬以及巫女。而且之前不是有提及到Leonard在一場戰爭中申請退役嗎？那場戰爭的源由就是遠東的巫女把禁忌的亡靈錯手給召喚了出來，他們猶如蝗蟲過境一樣把東方幾乎所有活物的靈魂都吸乾淨了。為了抵抗，所有國家都派出軍隊組成連合軍去打這場勝算奇低的仗，經過二十年後連合軍成功把戰線推到極東海邊，再過沒多久後宣布戰勝。從那之後獵巫時代揭幕開始，由人類的國家領起風潮，每國陸續宣布一旦證據確鑿，法庭可以自行決定直接跳過繁瑣的審判程序處死女巫，這代表著假如Jim被發現的話，肯定必死無疑。

 

 

Spock叫住正坐在地上拿著雞腿大快朵頤的Jim然後走上前輕輕掀起他的裙子。

 

 

「喂！幹嗎掀我裙子！」Jim大叫，把裙擺從Spock手中扯走，有如箭頭般尖銳的尾巴纏繞在纖瘦的小腿上，意識到自己的身份已經暴露了，Jim警戒的看著與他最接近的Spock和站在樓梯口抱著胸神情嚴肅的Leonard瑟瑟發抖。「也許必要時可以把他們殺掉......可是Bones和Spock都是我的朋友，朋友可以殺嗎？」Jim內心天人交戰，貪玩但本性善良的他，從未試過殺害動物，更別說是一個人。

 

 

心頭裡的不安情感搔著Spock的胸口，還有驚惶的心情，他深褐色的眼底翻過一陣細微的波動，把三根手指分別放在Jim的太陽穴、鼻翼和下巴的位置。Jim被這陣舒適的暖流衝擊閉上眼，他看到穿上瓦肯袍站在皇座面前的黑色地氈上的Spock，雙手捧住一個發著幽幽藍光的玻璃盒子，慢慢走到座前半跪，頭戴純金打造的橄欖枝皇冠的男人用佩劍輕拍Spock的肩。突然，Spock那好聽的嗓音從腦海傳來：「我是瓦肯的二王子，Spock S’chn T’gai，我讓你看了我的成年禮。那個藍色的盒子是代表著至高無上的邏輯，我假設你想知道。」

 

  
  
隨後畫面一變，變成第一身視野，他猜想視野的主人就是Spock。Jim隨著那人站了起身，環視會議室裡所有人，而他們都比Spock年長得多。「我反對這項動議，貿然處死嫌疑者是不合邏輯的，無論是站在人道立場還是自身立場。我們誰都沒有權利去殺害他們。」

 

  
  
「這項法案存在嚴重的漏洞，熟知法案的人都會知道控訴一個人是巫女可以透過捏造證據，我當時極力反對。」

 

  
  
在場的老者有幾個都面有難色，顯然是不滿意Spock的反對。但因為已經是三讀，投票時只要投贊成票的人數超過規定數量，這個動議就得以通過，Spock自有人提出動議的那天起就一直努力遊說，可惜幾近整個議事廳的人都偏向贊成那一方，毫無波瀾和阻礙的，最後點票時被暴力通過了。「後來我開始研讀相關書籍，希望可以提出上訴申請修改法例起草，至少處決是不是公開處刑。可是我的動議每次都被駁回，上訴被判無效。」Spock帶點婉惜的語氣說，可是Jim聽得一愣一愣的，因為他壓根就聽不懂什麼是議事院什麼是上訴什麼是動議。

 **  
** 「基於我的身分以及立場，我認為給你提供援助及保護是符合邏輯的。」

  
  
Jim茫然的點頭，之後Spock出現在他的視線裡，讓他跟在自己身後走出黑色的隧道。他們以旁觀者的姿態站在王室成員專用的平台，廣場上幾名人類女性被綁在木樁上，平台下方一個穿上白色長袍的女瓦肯人手執一本外觀灰色且厚重的書，聲如洪鐘的唸著書裡的內容，那是一種Jim聽不懂的語言，他估計那大概就是不外傳的瓦肯語。

  
那些女人被火焰吞噬，尖叫聲不絕於耳，Jim被眼前血腥殘酷的畫面嚇得有如受驚的小動物般發抖。Spock貼心的把Jim腦裡的這段回憶屏蔽了，就這樣無聲無息的睜開眼，眼神深邃的Spock平靜的盤腿坐在自己面前，Jim正等待他說些什麼。

  
「直到現在，我仍在努力尋找機會彈劾這條法例，然而情況不太樂觀。」

 

  
  
在一旁靜靜聽Spock說話的Leonard坐到他們身邊皺著眉頭開口：「可是你之前不是說那邊已經接受申請要開一個彈劾會議嗎？」Spock點頭，聽不懂決定放棄了解的Jim拿起雞翅咬開那層薄薄的一層雞皮，油脂與調味料的完美的調和在口腔裡暈開。吃得津津有味的Jim差不多消滅了半隻烤雞，Leonard嘀咕：「想不到看你那麼瘦，原來挺能吃的……」語畢從Jim旁邊拿起另一隻雞腿吃起來。

 

  
「Jim，能否請你變回原來的形態？」

 

  
  
Jim乖乖的點頭，拿下帽子遮住自己的臉，然後拿開帽子，用原本男性的身分與兩人對視。Leonard瞪大雙眼震驚得說不出話，然而Spock與Jim進行精神連接時已經知道了他想知道的事，因此並沒有太大的情緒起伏。

 

  
  
「我想聽Bones的故事。」Jim換一個對他而言比較舒服的坐姿，跟Spock一樣盤著腿坐。Leonard從櫃子裡拿出一瓶全新的酒，輕輕嚐了一口，深呼吸：「事情要追溯到五年前。」

 

  
七年前兩軍的戰線還在瓦肯國境附近，Leonard還是一個剛剛畢業的醫學院學學生，很快就被征到戰場上，醫療軍折損率比海陸軍都會低一點，因此人手相對來說還是比較充足。

 

  
「當時看到被抬進來的人都不似人形我就想退役了，最後還是待在軍隊待了四年。」

 

  
「夠了夠了，我怕。」

 

  
Leonard給Jim翻了個大大的白眼，本來聽得入神忘了自己正在做什麼的Jim又再拿起雞肉吃。

 

  
「那麼你是什麼？」

  
  
「我…」Jim歪著腦袋努力思考這個自己從未想過的問題，「我不知道我是什麼，可是我就是我，Cogito, ergo sum？」

  
「肯定的，Cogito, ergo sum，你正在存在。」Spock的嘴角上揚，不過並不顯眼，不認真注視他的臉的話一定看不到，Jim卻是看到了Spock難得且真誠的笑容。

  
「人類的哲學真有趣。一千年前，我一睜開眼就在那片草原上，周圍什麼都沒有只有我。到底我是人還是其他東西，我全部都不知道。 **『我是誰』** 這個問題一直在我的腦袋縈繞久久不散，然後我墜入沈睡，一睡五百年，再起來的時候，我已經長大了成了這個模樣，腦裡充塞了各種知識，我真的不知道那五百年來發生過什麼事。」一口氣說完自己的事，Jim最後聳了聳肩，絲毫不在意自己已經存在世上一千年的事實。

  
  
「Jim，你是否渴求知識？」Spock問了一個聽起來很是突兀的問題，Jim一分一秒都沒有猶豫就狠狠的用力點頭。Spock聽到Jim的答覆後就下了樓不知道在搗弄些什麼，過了幾分鐘後捧著幾本厚得駭人的硬皮書放到Jim面前：「Jim，我想你會喜歡這幾本書。」

 

  
  
這次連Leonard都看到Spock耳朵上的綠暈。

 

  
  
Jim從窗口看了眼天空站起身，雙腿發麻的他等血液回流時說：「謝謝你，我要回家了。」

  
  
外面的天色開始昏暗起來，連鳥兒都群在一起的排成縱隊飛回巢了。一旦天完全暗下來後平原上會有毒蛇出來覓食，那時就比較難趕路了畢竟也是危險。

  
「我是否可以陪伴你到城門？」Spock拉住Jim的手臂，Jim回過頭來時他從男孩的眼裡再一次看到遠東的大海、珍貴的藍寶石、浩瀚宇宙裡反射著參宿七所散發藍光的星雲以及，終極的邏輯。

  
  
「當然可以，為什麼不呢？」

  
  
Jim微笑，抬起手又變回Kimmy，背著Spock推薦的書下樓，可能是書本太重了，他每下一階都特別沈重。意識到讓淑女獨自一人提起這般的重物是不合邏輯的，Spock提出幫Jim拿書：「瓦肯人的力氣是人類的三倍，讓我幫你拿書是符合邏輯的，Jim。」Jim也沒有說什麼就讓放著書的背包自肩膀滑到Spock手上，那個重量對於Spock 來說不值一提，可是對Jim來說就有點吃力了。

 

  
  
夜闌人靜，紅色的月亮高掛在空中，微風徐徐送來，Jim提醒自己不要大意把自己的尾巴放出來在這風裡飄揚。很快他們走到城門附近的林木叢卻是怎麼找都找不到白馬，Jim額角冒出細細冷汗，為自己珍愛的駿馬焦慮著。然後在樹林外圍來回跑了好幾次，再深入黑漆漆得伸手不見五指的森林看過了都沒有。「我的馬被偷了…」氣喘吁吁的Jim跑到Spock面前，眼角噙淚的跟他哭訴。Spock從自己口袋裡翻出一條白色，用金絲綉上Jim意外地看得懂的文字，可他不知道那句話的意思是什麼。「Love me for who I am，意思是愛真正的我。」Jim仍未開口，Spock就已經知曉Jim的疑惑並解答，他用手帕擦乾眼淚，訝異得頭上仿佛飄著幾個問號。

 

  
  
Spock迴避Jim的視線，把連在袍子後面的帽子套在自己頭上後雙手再次負在身後，微微側住身子暗示Jim要跟隨自己走。「等一下！」Jim叫住Spock，然後變成一隻藍色眼睛的小橘貓從地上的衣服堆裡跑到Spock腳邊，傳聞變成貓可以完美遮蔽惡魔的味道，他面無表情的頓了頓，向Jim伸出兩手，小貓乖乖跳到Spock手上，那根毛茸茸的尾巴垂下，隔著袍子搔著Spock的腹。

 

  
  
「Jim，請停止胡鬧的行為。」

  
  
Jim聞言後不滿的「喵」了一下，蜷縮在Spock手裡，隨著走動而顫動的身體、比一般人更加燙熱的體溫構成最舒適柔和的搖籃曲，很快就睡著了。周圍的溫度遂漸下降，Spock把Jim緊抱，加快腳步想要快點回到王宮，小貓睡得很好，甚至還打起呼嚕來。他低頭看著自己懷裡的小東西，臉上浮現淺得不顯眼的笑意。

  
回到王宮後，Spock挑了不會怎麼碰到其他人的通道，可他還是在自己房間前的走廊轉角遇到剛剛完成冥想的大祭司T'Pring，她跟Spock點過頭後就走了，可是敏銳的嗅覺卻嗅到那一絲本不應該存在於此的味道，這使她不由得停下腳步轉過頭去看在Spock手中顯得非常突兀的小貓。

 

 

希望那只是一隻普通的貓，但身為大祭司的直覺告訴她沒那麼簡單，王子可能是被惡魔魅惑了。

 

 

Spock掃過指紋後房門向左滑開，進房後他探頭向著走廊的左右方各看了眼，確定沒人看到後才鎖上門。「Jim，我信相我們現在是處在安全的環境了。」房間裡只有Spock安穩的呼吸聲，以及......一陣又一陣微弱的打呼聲！他站在床邊看著被他安置在床上的小貓，Jim正在以四腳朝天的睡姿熟睡，尾巴垂在床邊像一個大鐘的鐘擺一樣有規律的擺動。看著Jim睡得很好，鏈接另一方傳來綿綿不絕的舒適感和安全感，Spock也就打消叫醒Jim的念頭，從衣櫃裡取出一件新的浴袍，進到浴室裡鎖上門。Jim被若即若離的流水聲吵醒，他睜開眼看著床尾附近從門縫滲出微光的浴室，變回原本的人形，他也想洗暖烘烘的澡，因為溫差太大，整個國家一到晚上就會很冷。Jim用被子裹著自己變回小貓，至少還有一層皮毛保護自己。在他變回貓後一會兒，Spock從浴室裡走出，沾水而變得細碎的瀏海堪堪落在額前，穿在身上的袍子只在腰間綁上了一個看起來一抓就會鬆開的結。 

 

 

「喵！」Jim輕呼Spock，然後跳到地上跑到浴室前用爪子輕抓木門。「你也想洗澡嗎？」Spock不自覺地放輕聲音問，就算知道Jim的本體是一個人形的惡魔。 Jim又再叫了一聲，Spock推開門讓Jim走進浴室，肉球碰到地上舖的瓷磚的涼感很神奇，Jim忍不住在地上跑了幾圈之後就爬進對他來說高度剛好的浴缸裡。Spock扭開水龍頭，手放到水流下感受水溫的變化，直到水足夠暖後，才把水龍頭扭到最大，讓水剛好注到Jim的下巴。浸在暖水裡真的很舒服，Jim瞇著眼幾乎一秒就睡過去，Spock輕輕嘆了一口氣後，拿起沐浴乳塗抹在他身上，五指在那手感極好的毛髮來回梳著，Jim又開始打起呼嚕來。

 

 

之後被人用毛巾擦乾身體到被抱上床這些事他都記不太清楚了，只記得在寒風呼嘯的晚上被抱在一個暖得過份的懷抱裡。對了，還有一個落在額頭的吻。

 

 

第二天早上的時候，Spock因為有事要到城外所以把Jim留在房間裡，離開時千叮萬囑一定不要變回人形。清晨的國度仍然殘留著晚上的寒意，他在袍子之下多穿了一件毛衣，那件他母親親手為他編織的衣服。走到馬廄裡跨上他專屬的馬，韁繩一揮黑馬就飛速的向前跑，向著都城的西南方前進。托之前建都時都城的規劃有包含到馬匹專用的大路，Spock很快就到了目的地，那是接近城郊的一個小鎮。

 

 

Spock在木門上敲了敲門，出來開門的是一個白髮蒼蒼卻看不到老態的人類，男人說他姓Pike，是他父親的一個老朋友，他自己也有印象看過這位言談舉止優雅的先生。因為以前受的傷而握住枴杖的Pike說自己沖了熱茶，邀請Spock進去屋裡坐坐，從小被教導拒絕別人好意是無禮的Spock很快就答應了。原來是想要找父親Sarek聚舊，卻一直找不到機會，因為父親過於忙碌的關係，於是Sarek就托Spock帶一份禮物到Pike的家，並告知他們未來數天會有一個飯局，邀請先生到王宮作客。Spock完成父親交代好的事後就急忙爬上馬，想要快點回到Jim身邊陪伴他，看到如此著急的男孩，Pike也不留住他了。而在Spock房間裡百無聊賴的Jim就乖乖躺在床上翻著Spock給他的書，翻著翻著睡意又開始降臨，一頭栽在書裡睡著了。至於Spock，他回到城門附近時看到一張通輯海報使他不得不停下。

 

 

那些被貼在城牆上的海報，印著大祭司的符文還有......該死的！Spock非常非常不願意承認，可上面就是印著Jim的照片。他很清楚亦都見過無數個被印上代表死亡的符文的人的下場，他們被視為是不潔不淨的穢物，直到宣布死亡的那一刻他們的家人都不能再見到他們最後一面。Jim是Spock的T'hy'la，關於這點他仍未找到機會向他的父母甚至是Jim本人告知，只是他知道，一旦Jim死去的話，自己的精神必然會崩潰。身為一個王室成員，由小時候一直到現在自己都是無憂慮的生活著，這是頭一次真正的感到名為迷惘的情緒，迷惘得開始痛恨自己為什麼身為其中一個擁有權力的人，依然改變不了那條可惡的法例。他的母親曾經撫摸著失落的他，柔和的說：「我的Spock，你已經做得夠好了。」

 

 

不，還不夠好，他甚至還糟糕得保護不了自己所愛的人。

 

 

Spock回到王宮裡，眼神失去了Jim剛剛認識他時的光。然後他躡手躡腳的爬到床上，把在熟睡間不知不覺變回人形的Jim圈到懷裡。那陣令人安心的熱源又再回到身邊，Jim順勢抱著旁邊總是散發一種淡雅又使他充滿安全感的香氣的Spock。 

 

 

「你回來了？」 

 

 

「肯定的，好好睡吧。」Spock輕輕摩挲Jim略為冰冷的耳朵，柔聲道。到底......他要用哪種方法開口跟Jim說他已經被T'Pring發現了他是一個惡魔的事實，而且不久之後就要被判刑？不管怎麼說他都提不起勇氣開口，而他也不會亦不能把自己的T'hy'la 拱手相讓。

 

 

房間裡的片刻安寧被外面一陣粗暴得使人心煩意亂的拍門聲完全破壞。Spock站起身開門，盡量不讓外面的人窺視到房裡的情形，他用那一貫優雅的聲線問：「請問有什麼我可以幫忙？」外面那兩個穿上重重裝甲看不見樣子的皇衛軍沒有說話，只是舉起手中的那張羊皮紙，Spock接過紙張看了眼，褐色的雙眼裡掀起顯而易見的波瀾。

 

 

被發現了。

 

 

已經瞞不住了。

 

 

是搜查令。

 

 

Spock把羊皮紙撕開丟到地上，側住身子讓那兩個無禮的人進去房間，他猜測他們是人類，而且以前的職業是僱傭兵。Jim坐在床上不知所措，雙手緊緊抓住留有兩人餘溫的被子，驚恐得流下眼淚。理所當然的他們很快就知道了Jim的存在，拿出一張黑色的紙條綁在他的手腕上，雖然只是紙，但是Jim發現雙手動彈不得，上面寫上的咒文應該可以制約惡魔的活動。兩人一前一後的離開，後面那人用劍抵在Jim尾椎骨的位置上，只要他有稍稍的逃脫之意，異常鋒利的劍尖一刺進裡面他就會立刻痛苦倒地。Spock跟在他們身後，直到Jim被帶到放置祭壇的房間裡時，兩個持長槍神情嚴肅的人在黝黑的入口擋住Spock的去路，使他不得不用自己尊貴的身份命令他們讓路。

 

 

那房間其實也說不上是一個祭壇，整個地方只有一扇小得可憐的窗提供光源，它的牆身和地面都被漆成黑色，正中心有一個由瓦肯文組成的一個圓，上面寫著「在無限的組合當中產生無限的多樣性」，瓦肯哲學的主要概念。Jim被逼跪在圓心抬頭看著站在窗前的女人，那個大祭司，而Spock坐在離出入口最近的座上，腦裡想著應該怎麼說服自己的兄長接手王位時立刻廢除這條害人無數的法例。

 

 

T'Pring接過放在鐵盤上的一杯水，灑向Jim，對他來說那是一杯有如硫酸的水，其實那是除魔用的東西之一。男孩痛得大叫，聖水腐蝕著他的皮膚，液體每灼出一個傷口後那傷口又會立刻癒合，這種無限的痛感令他想立刻就地死去，這種生不如死的苦啊。

 

 

「Jim他......就是你們一直苦苦尋找代表『愛』的惡魔，」在後方看不過眼的Spock開口了，他捂住心口艱難的說，鏈接的另一端傳來的絕望和身同感受使他喘不過氣來，「他，是我的T’hy’la。他身上那種包容萬物而無條件的愛使我自愧不如。」

 

  
  
T’pring堅定如鐵的意志有如烈火一樣燃燒，也許這就是身為一個大祭司的責任，她的聲音在偌大的房間響起：「無論如何，誘惑、蒙蔽王子的雙眼是死罪，我宣判明天正午時分在廣場上執行懲罰。」

 

  
  
「那麼請讓我以瓦肯公國的二王子、Sarek國王之子的身份請求，讓我陪在Jim的身邊最後一晚。」Spock的手心按著胸口，真誠得很地說。T'Pring看他把自己的名號全部都搬出來了，她也不能拒絕這個請求，就揮揮手示意所有人退開，讓Spock自行處理因極痛而昏迷在地上的男孩。

 

  
  
假如我們之間那份真誠的愛還要被稱為是惡魔的魔法的話。

 

  
  
「我願意奉獻我的心臟於你。」Spock執起Jim那比他小一點的手，置於肋下的地方，他可以感覺到那在皮膚下隱隱律動的心跳。「說什麼傻話呢，Spock。」Jim艱辛的扯出一個微笑，試圖安撫對於明天而惶恐的兩人，可惜這起不了什麼作用，因為Jim笑著笑著就開始哭起來了，他不明白自己到底做錯了什麼，為什麼明天就要被判處死刑，為什麼感覺還沒活夠就要離開這個殘酷但美好的世界。

  
  
「錯的不是你，是這個世界，是我。我將會為此懺悔一生。」Spock主動吻在Jim那雙微張的唇上，只有這一次他想依遵自己的直覺行事。Jim閉上眼小心翼翼的回應著對方如湧泉般不絕的愛意，房間漸漸升溫，Spock解開自己身上的袍子丟到地上後把Jim壓在床上。身下燙熱的慾望與男孩的緊緊貼在一起。他珍而重之的撫摸住Jim佈滿淚光的臉頰，想要記住絲綢般的這種觸感，記住兩人曾經擁有過的這段最好同時是最壞的時光。Spock啃咬著Jim光裸的背，嘴唇從後頸一直向下游移到尾巴與腰連接的地方，認真的留下吻痕，留下印記。

 

 

他拿出一直放在床頭櫃的抽屜裡的其中一個安全套時，Jim制止了他，Spock遵從他的意願，把套子放回去。Jim趴在床上翹起屁股，吸引情動的瓦肯人，本來寒冷的房間的氣溫一下子拔高。靈與慾得到了最深刻的交流，當Spock把三根手指按在Jim的臉上時，雙重高潮於腦內炸開，他哭著顫抖，緊緊抱著Spock。

 

 

天空下著雨，雨水打在窗上滴滴答答，各懷心事的人相擁而眠，其實彼此都知道大家根本就睡不著，只是裝作睡熟而已。

 

 

早上的時候烈陽曬在他們身上，Jim戀戀不捨的離開Spock的懷抱，他知道T'Pring是看在王子的份上才不起訴他包庇惡魔。

 

 

Jim被皇衛軍架到廣場上，Karl混在人群中．抬頭看著被綁在十字架上的男孩。

 

  
「不潔不淨之人，君可有遺言？」

 

  
**「我，James S’chn  T’gai，為愛而生，至死不渝......」**

 

大祭司冷笑，翻開那本流傳已久的魔導書，深呼吸然後唸出裡面記載著的咒文，一段唸畢就命人往木柱上點火，火蔓延得很快，Jim痛苦的流下淚水，用盡最後一絲力氣朝著青空大喊———

 

 

蒼天似是聽到被冤枉之人臨死的呼聲，刑場上突然亮起刺眼的光，伴隨Jim的喊聲一起褪去。廣場上只留著一個被火焰慢慢吞噬的十字架。

 

 

Spock清楚在心裡聽到一句話。

 

 

「我們......我們笑著在天堂見面吧，很抱歉不能陪你走完之後的人生，我愛你。」

 

 

假使在死去之前總算知道自己在這個世界上的角色與定位，這樣的人生，還有什麼可以覺得遺憾呢？

**參宿七想像圖**

** **

**[圖源](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8F%83%E5%AE%BF%E4%B8%83) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cogito, ergo sum.：拉丁文，我思故我在。
> 
>  
> 
> 參宿七：Rigel A，β Orionis，獵戶座中最亮的恆星。


	2. 後日談

五年眨眼就過去了，世界已經繞著太陽轉了五圈，瓦肯公國的王位已經交由Spock的兄長Sybok接任，雖然樣貌沒怎麼變化，可是Spock已經過了結婚的年齡卻遲遲未婚。每年冬天的時候，他在每個夜晚都會站在陽台看著遠方那片一望無垠的平原，憑弔逝去的T’hy’la，「往後的日子能否再見到Jim」這個問題幾乎每天每夜都環繞在Spock心裡。

 

 

獵戶座的腰帶仍然安穩的繫在夜空中，他沒有忘記自己曾經在Jim的眼裡看到獵戶座的參宿七，那絢麗而傷感的藍光。

 

 

對了，平原惡魔的傳說最近很像沒有鬧那麼兇，稍稍減退了，至少他已經沒有在路上再聽過有人拿這當成談天的主題。直到有一天他決定要去平原看一次，這樣他才會死心。

 

  
「Kimmy！別亂跑！！」平原上那間孤獨的小屋裡跑出一個金髮男人，想要把在平原上到處跑的金髮齊瀏海小女孩抓回來。Spock看到這個畫面，感覺那條枯乾瀕死的鏈接再一次被激活起來。Jim抱著女孩，眼角瞄到不遠處那個熟悉的身影，眼淚無聲無息的落下。「爸爸，你為什麼哭了呢？」天真無邪的聲音從懷裡傳出。

 

  
「他媽的！你怎麼現在才出現！」

 

  
「A...Ashayam...她是...？」Spock不敢相信眼前所見。「我們的孩子，我在那天之後就懷上了。」Jim有點羞澀的低下頭解釋，雙手按在Kimmy的肩上。Kimmy好奇的指住Spock，問：「爸爸，那個哥哥是誰呀？」

 

  
「他不是哥哥...他也是妳的爸爸，他是爸爸的丈夫，叫Spock S'chn T'gai。」

 

  
Kimmy躲到Jim身後，在他的腿邊微微探頭看那個陌生卻又熟悉，向他倆慢慢走過來的男人，Jimmy爸爸說他是自己另外一個爸爸......

 

 

「Ashayam，你可以解釋一下嗎？」

 

 

「我一醒過來後就回到這裡了，十個月後把Kimmy生下來。她啊，永遠都是我們兩個世界的孩子。」

 

  
  
他們在客廳一直聊到夜幕落下皓月上行，Spock有告訴Jim他的兄長已經廢除了那條害死無數無辜的人的法律，Jim只是笑笑沒說話，也許是看開了？直到Kimmy該睡覺時Jim就把她抱到床上，安撫好女兒並確定她已經安睡後回到隔壁房間，Spock站在那兒等著，他背對Spock慢慢解開自己的褲檔，褲子沿著美好的腰線落下，卻卡在臀部上。

 

  
  
「五年你要怎麼補償我？Spock？」

 

  
  
其寶一次Pon Farr就夠了。


End file.
